Make My Time Count
by ftales
Summary: Ste is new to prison and doesn't fit in all that well. Second in command, Head guard, Brendan Brady is there to help Ste anyway possible. may contain violence further along and a bit of porn is to be expected. Stendan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading :) This is one of my first Stendan fics, but my first upload.

I have been craving a Stendan guardXprisoner fic but could not find one! if you do know one please link me, I would appreciate it a lot!

Anyway, decided to write my own while i still look.

Please excuse and spelling and grammar, i do apologise. I plan to do a few chapters with this one so looking forward to it :D

Please comment.

It all really hit home when he first entered the prison. There where 6 other new guys around him looking a lot more stable than him at this moment, he was the youngest here and it was clear he had no prison experience. they lined them all up after getting them into a secure empty room, no table or chairs just two doors either side of the room. Ste was fisting his hands in the side of his new crisp prison pants to stop him from shaking. he kept reassuring himself that he didn't have to stay long, only 6 months and could be dropped with good behaviour. Well its not like he has anything on the outside for him, Amy hates him and definitely wont let him see the kids now. She is the only family he has got. He has no job since he got fired for dipping his hands in the till. Tony didn't have to call the police, he would have found more money to pay him about it was not helping in the slightest but he soon jumped out of it as a guard slammed the door after entering the room. everyone suddenly stopped shuffling and stood straight, looking forwards careful not to make eye contact. Ste was looking down the line a little confused about the edgy atmosphere but soon got the idea as the guard slowly made his way up the line, inspecting each new inmate thoroughly.

"Inmates," The guard roared with a strong deep voice, making Ste flinch a little."Welcome to Manchester Prison. Sorry the warden could not make it to welcome ye himself but I am sure he has plenty of better shit to be dealing with."Ste can now hear a thick Irish accent tinted with guard was nearly at Ste's end of the line, causing Ste to gulp.

"Obviously I do not." He said with dis pleaser."You can call me Brady," he reached Ste, levelling his feet with his own. Ste slowly raised his gaze, taking Brady in and cowing slightly at the size of him. He reached Brady's eyes and took small quiet gasp in."I am next in command, Ye will be seeing a lot of me." Brady narrowed his eyes slightly and leant forwards, invading Ste's space even more so. Ste was still very much intimated by Brady but my god, was he attractive.

Brady quickly turned on his heel and made his way to the middle of the room, surveying the group as a whole."Rule number one, Anything I say goes. That goes for all the guards. Any fuss made and you will be in solitary for 2 weeks, we do not tolerate disobedience." He scans the line of men and stops longer than needed on Ste, causing him to avert his eyes away from Brady.

"Rule number two. Cause any trouble with guards or any other inmates will also not be tolerated, can also boost your time inside up." Brady sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead with his hand, clearing sick of this process. "last but not least, rule number three sexual behaviour between inmates is forbidden. But we all know how desperate men can get.." Brady was speaking with his eyes closed and eyebrows raised but snapped his eyes open on to Ste. he Glanced up the line once more and continued,"Condoms are provided at the health clinic inside the prison." Ste's eyes were wide with shock. He knew a young lad like him would catch someone's eye in there and all the things he heard on the outside and prison gang rape did not help.

"Right!" Brady bellowed making the whole line jump a little. the two guards that accompanied them in stepped forwards, one at each end of the line.

"shall we get you settled in?" Brady bared his teeth in what only Ste could assume was a smile. Ste couldn't help look at Brady's behind as he turned towards the door.

They worked their way around the cells accompanied with threatening wolf whistles. They dropped the inmates at their new beds till Ste was the last one. Brady was guiding them each to their cells and as the group grew smaller the other guards left.

"Hay!" Brady was looking at the sheet of paper when he shouted for Ste to come forward. He looked up and realised he was the last one and standing right in front of him.

He stared at Ste for a long time showing very little emotion on his face, only scanning him from head to toe. "This is you." he gestured the the cell on with a tilt of the head, still keeping his eyes on Ste.

Ste stared from Brady to the cell and reluctantly entered the empty cell. After taking in his surroundings he turned back to Brady looking for some kind of guidance to his next steps in here. Brady was now leaning against his the wall of the entrance smirking just a little, clearly amused at the timid little Ste.

"Ye seem a little young to be in here, how old are ye?" Brady drew his eyebrows in slightly looking uneasy. Ste just stared at him taking Brady in fully. He had broad shoulders, large arms and chest and he was tall enough to tower over Ste easily. But what really threw Ste off was the moustache he found it surprisingly intriguing, he could never achieve such facial hair and found himself want to lean out and touch it.

"kid!" Brady breaking Ste out of his thoughts.

"Erm, yeah.. no. I am old enough." Ste said suddenly found the need to seem tougher than he was. Brady just chuckled at him and stared till he answered. Ste lowered his head a little,"I am 21."

"Aah such a waste." Brady said scanning his body again causing Ste to flush. " Little thing like you, better watch your back in here. Us guards can only do so much." He said suddenly serious.

"What do you mean? I am not.. nothing is going to happen to me right? isn't it your job to protect me?!" Ste started to rant not being able to block out the mental images of what could possibly happen.

Brady tilted his head to the side, reading Ste."Calm down. I will be around the majority of the time, as will the other guards. Just be thankful you have not yet got a cell mate." Brady pushed himself from the wall and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ste jumped forwards grabbing Brady's arm but before he new it he was against a wall with hands around his neck.

"Don't you eve touch me." Brady growled letting his hand drop as he stepped away. Ste's eyes where wide following Brady, he clutched his neck and coughed a little.

"Dinner is in half an hour, I suggest ye sort yourself out before hand, Steven." He turned closing the cell door and left with long strides.

"Its Ste.." He said to himself.

Ste slowly lowered himself onto the bed and curled up to a ball. How is he meant to survive in here? No one in here knows him, the guards seem like they couldn't give a shit about anyone and Ste was no match for any of the other guys he saw in here. Well maybe the old guy he saw on the way in, he seemed weak enough. Ste can handle himself, he has always had a bite in him.. never knowing when to shut up is where he goes wrong. He would have to learn to control his words in here, they could get him seriously damaged.

His door opened soon enough it was dinner time. There was a guard he did not recognise that lead him to the dining room and told him to que up and eat. Ste looked around and quickly looked to the floor as he realised a large amount of the dining hall where staring at him and howling. there where a lot of the new inmates he recognises that where in the que too, he only hoped that others where staring at them not him.

Once Ste got his food he look up to try and find a seat but his eye immediately locked with Brady's from across the room, he was observing the hall or more Ste in this case. Ste looked away and temped to find a seat but he either got growls to go away or they all looked to threatening to even consider sitting with.

"Here, sit down." he heard a voice next to him, the man couldn't be too much older than himself but was clearly more capable of handling himself. Ste quickly sat down across from him just staring at him, waiting for the next order.

"eat will ya, names Dodger." He said shoving the plastic fork into his mouth. Ste found he rather easy on the eyes, visibly confident about himself.

"Ste, Ste Hay.." He said hesitantly not sure whether to be careful of the this guy.

"don't worry Ste, not going to mug you off or anything. only got here a year ago myself, newbies like you need to find a place quicker than the rest of you. Just helping you out." Dodger said giving a small smile and continued to eat his food.

"What makes you think this is the place for me?" Ste said cockily and instantly cursed himself inside. Dodger looked up at him a little shocked laughing a little.

"Well Ste, haven't you got some balls. Well if ya don't want any help bugger off." Dodger just stared and waited for his next step.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it. Your just...You're not going to rape me or anything are you?" Ste asked fearful. Dodger instantly laughed.

"Calm ya self, Completely straight me. And just because we are in prison does not mean we are all rapist." He said truthfully. Ste visibly relaxed and looked at his food, already feeling sick and pushing his tray to the side.

"Thank you anyway, scary as fuck this, innit?" Dodger reached over and took him pudding from his tray and scoffing it down."Oi!"

"Na, you get used to it. Tarr for that, just call it even now." Dodger smiles at him, then looks around the room.

"Argh, Brady is coming over. Fantastic." he puts his head down slightly continuing to eat his food.

Ste quickly whips his head around and is greeted with Brady's crotch.

"Steven, Mark." He nodded at Dodger and turned back to Ste."How is Going so far?"

"Like you care." Ste looked away from Brady while dodger whipped his head up to stare at Ste.

"Excuse me?" Brady said leaning on the edge of the table coming into his space again."I make it a priority to know my inmates and how they are coping." he said Low and controlled to Ste. He suddenly felt under pressure and has already spoken out twice.

"S-sorry Brady, Yeah its okay. Thanks to Dodger Here welcoming me." He gave a small smile to Dodger then looked up at Brady who straightened up and gave dodger a side ways glance. Ste could see his moustache twitch refraining from a scowl.

"Right. Well, eat up and we will get ye back to your cell." Brady walked away as Ste and Dodger Both watch him.

Dodger scoffs before speaking,"Arrogant twat."

"He not like ya?" Ste asks while picking at what was left on his tray.

"Not one bit. He was screwing this twink in here ages ago, like a one off now and then. Anyway he caught him giving me a blow job and since then, never liked me." Dodger shrugged.

"I thought you where straight?" Ste asked shocked, eyebrows drawn together.

" I am but a man has need, mate."

"What, so did Brady do?"

"He couldn't do much, just beat the kid up more till he left." Dodger frowned."He didn't even like the kid, just likes things to be his, possessive ya'no? never came to me again anyway."

Ste opened his mouth to say more but as he did the bell went for end of lunch. They both went to walk to the cells when Brady stopped him.

"Steven, Hold it." He pulled Ste out of the line of people leaving, his hand grabbing at his wrist and letting go as soon as he could.

"Yeah?" Steven looked up. God he was hot, no wonder he had a guy in here. He clearly will have a handful around the prison at his beck and call. Brady was clearly waiting for the crowd to go down before speaking.

"Just a little warning, That Dodger is bad news, keep away." Brady towered over him, completely serious.

"Why do you care so much?" Ste said noticing how close they had become.

"Its my job to care, Steven." Brady said much more softer close to a whisper.

"Its Ste." He was getting sick of this Steven crap, he didn't know him.

"Mm," Brady Nodded."I like Steven."

"Well I don't." Ste crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting a little and becoming stubborn.

"How about you call me Brendan, even?" Brady walked past him slowly, tracing his hand over Ste's groin. Ste drew a quick breath in, before he could protest Brendan cut in, "Back to cell inmate!" His voice was now filled with authority and made Ste jump a little.

"NOW!" Ste hoped to it and quickly got into his cell.

After that it was lights out. Ste had an overwhelming day that he would have to live a lot more times over but even now he could still only think of the very bizarre Guard and how he clearly had a thing for Ste. As attracted he is to Brendan he better stay clear of him, it would only cause more trouble. Ste tried to drift off to sleep that night but had no luck.

**Please leave a comment, any ideas are welcome ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much everyone, means a lot. Anyway woke up with nothing to do and brilliant comments, so I went ahead and wrote a short chapter for you ****  
I love all you Stendan Lovers. Please follow and Review :D **

It had been a long three days for Ste but Dodger helped a lot with trying to keep on the low down around the prison. Ste felt like he was back at school trying to fit in all the time, having the separate groups around the place. A lot of the inmate seemed pretty rough around the edges but then there were the druggies that were just in here for possession and the thieves like him. The majority of them where pretty tame and surprisingly a few of them hung around with Dodger now and then. Ste found out the second day in Dodger was in for murdering his girlfriend, obviously he denies it but Ste actually believes him. Ste was sick of the clothing, everyone looked the same. Simple beige pants with a matching button up shirt and a white t-shirt underneath. Some guys had jeans, you could buy them here also black waterproof coats. It was easy to tear inmates from guards, black uniform with a button up jacket, white shirt and black tie. Some of them didn't wear he jacket just a jumper. But Brady wore tight fitted shirts with a thin black tie and the button up jacket. His pants were also a nice fit, clear out line of his package. Ste found it hard to forget.

Ste had not seen much of Brendan Brady the first two days, just standing in the Dining room watching him or in the yard following him with his eyes. Ste didn't know how to feel about this or react to it but every time their gazes locked he would feel a buzz running though him making his stomach flip. He would blush and look away, trying to wash away he feeling of Brady's stare. Brendan's face never faulted just the same old blank expression that spread over his face, which is what confused Ste about this whole thing. What did Brady want?

Ste was heading back to his cell alone trying to be as quick as possible. Passing one of the cells he felt a thick strong hand grab his forearm and pull him in. He tripped and flew across the floor. Ste couldn't breathe let alone think, he just saw this large bulky man standing at his feet. Ste's heart sped up instantly. He recognised this man, he had been hollering at him since he arrived. Wolf whistles across the dining room, saying how he would ruin him while running his eye over Ste's body. He made Ste feel violated just from that. Now he was trapped by this man, at his mercy and he didn't know what to do.

"Hey newbie, how is it going?" The man took a slow step towards Ste making him shuffle back and hit the desk behind him.

"W-what do you want?"Ste turned his gaze to the floor, pressing himself against the desk as much as possible. The man's feet where either side of Ste's knees as he lowered to crouch over him.

"What do you think? Someone needs to give you the welcome that fine piece of ass deserves." He brought a finger up to Ste's face to graze his cheek bone. Ste was now shaking at the confirmation that this guy didn't just want to beat him up, he planned to rape him.

"Please," Ste surprised himself with how strong that came out. "I don't want to." He whimpered, losing the strength in his voice. He was about to cry but knew if he did that would be it, they would know how weak he is.

"Now, now. Just be good and I won't hurt you." They guy said with a voice laced with lust. It made Ste sick. The man didn't waste any time and went straight to Ste's trousers. Ste started screaming and trying to kick him away continually slapping the guys hands off him but doing no good.

"GET OFF ME!" Ste screeched but the guy had already pulled his pants down to his knees. He was now shoving is own pants open rubbing himself through is pants. Ste was in shock, he couldn't be raped. All he could do now is through a fit and stop the guy from touching him.

"Stop it you little brat!" the man trapped Ste's legs by kneeling on his thighs and grabbed Ste by the neck. "Will hurt more in you make a fuss!"

The guy was suddenly gone with a sudden roar of another voice in the room Ste blinked in shock and saw Brendan holding the man against the wall by his neck with his forearm. Brady's teeth where bared and he was snarling at the guy who was now cowering against the wall. Ste has never seen such anger in a man's eyes, even when Terry would beat him he had was angry but it was nothing compared to this rage He could only stare.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Brady shouted in his face, the man just flinched at every word spoken.

"S-sorry Brady! I am sorry!" the man cried. How was this man gone from a fearless rapist, to a timid little body that looked ready to be beaten to a pulp.

Brady pressed harder on the man's neck and all he could do was clutch at Brady's arm.

"You will be. You sick fucker." Brady said in a low fierce voice that was surprisingly more horrifying than him shouting. Another guard had run to the door Hearing the commotion. Brendan threw the Man at the other guard for him the restrain.

"Take Trevor too solitary. For a month." The guard face changed with shock as did this now named Trevor. The Guard did not say anything just started to take Trevor out of the cell.

"No! Please Brady!" Trevor screamed as he was being dragged away.

Brendan turned to Ste and his face softened slightly. Ste realised he was still sat on the floor with his pants at his knees and he quickly pulled them up with the need to cover himself from Brady.

"Are you alright?" Brendan's voice was a mix of concern and vulnerability which was soon enough controlled.

"I am now, t-thank you Brady." Ste said glancing up from the floor to Brady and back.

"I told you, call me Brendan. Here." Ste looked up do Brady offering a hand. Ste took it cautiously, but was soon as their skin touched it was an electric pulse running through them. Ste's heartbeat increased as Brendan pulled him up to his level, their bodies where inches apart while they couldn't look away from one another.

"Thanks." Ste puffed out, realising he was holding his breath. Brendan's eyes where wide and his mouth hung open slightly. He quickly snapped it shut and stepped away.

"Well, c'mon better get ye back to your cell."He said leading the way but stopped just outside the cell to make sure Ste was following.

As they were walking down to the cell people where staring, obviously hearing the commotion and seeing Trevor leave. After a handful of pinched looks they make it to the cell and Ste deflates on the bed.

Brady stands next to him looking down on him, "feeling better?" no emotion in his voice. Ste looks up at him with his eyebrows drawn together.

"Yea fine and dandy, me." He spat with sarcasm. He heard Brady hum with a chuckle, Ste looked at him with shock. Did he not realise he was nearly raped? Nearly, I guess that's thanks to Brendan. Brendan took a seat next to him.

"Cocky thing aren't ye?" Ste glanced up at the amusement on his face.

"Look Brady-sorry Brendan, this isn't funny." Ste sighed and looked at his hands in his lap. Brendan Grunted and stood up.

"I am aware, but you will have to get over it soon. You have a lot more threats walking around." He was not at Ste's desk glancing at his belongings. His words make Ste groan.

"I can't do this!" He stands facing Brendan. "They will kill me out there!" He is pleading at Brendan but he doesn't know what for. Brendan stares at his face a while longer before speaking.

"What is someone like you doing in a place like this?" He says with wonder and nothing more. Ste looks down ashamed.

"I-I needed money, took some money for the place worked." He was playing with his hand, still worrying about the next 6 months in here.

"Bit pathetic, but guess we all need something." Brendan watched him carefully.

"Shut up right, you don't know shit!" He was turned and pushed against the desk with a sudden weight on top of him.

"And I couldn't a one." Brendan spat, leaning in close clear aggression in his eyes. "Remember who you are talking to, boy." Ste could tell this close up that Brendan was in his late 20s maybe early 30's but his only made him look more handsome.

"Yeah, sorry." He whispered, knowing Brendan could hear him, being this close. Brendan face softened and his eyes became hooded.

"Well, Prisons not all bad Steven." Brendan lowers his gaze to Ste's lips and back up to his eyes. This made Ste flush, fully aware they are touching from chest down.

"Really?" Is all Ste could muster up. Brendan smirked a little and leant futher in. Ste could feel his breath on his lips.

"Someone like you could easily find a hobby." With that he gave one simple hard grind against Ste, making him gasp and look at Brendan's Lips. All he wanted to do now was to attach his own to them.

Before he could even think about leaning in Brendan stepped away out of reach and cleared his throat. Ste deflated onto the desk, licking his lips and eyes never leaving Brendan's.

Brendan smoothed his moustache down with his fingers and stood tall. Glancing over Ste and noticing a slight tent forming in his pants. Ste blushes realising the same effect Brendan has on him.

"I will come check up on you after dinner, till then sort your head out and stay out of trouble." Brendan's tone was strong and forceful making it clear to Ste that he was deadly serious.

All Ste could do was nod once and the Brendan took his leave. Ste sat on the bed slowly and found himself completely blown out the water by the current events. Brendan erased his memory of the fact he was nearly raped and replaced it with the fear of Brendan Brady. The fear of what he could do, the fear of what he was making Ste feel and the fear of what Ste wanted to do to him. Ste wanted Brendan more than he feared him the more he thought about it. He couldn't wait for Brendan to come to his cell.

**I need more Stendan friction... FAST. :D PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WRITE QUICKER! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys make me happy, so happy I had to write another... well I have nothing else to do so may as well ;) review and follow guys, Stendan forever! We may look into how Brendan is feeling part way through, unsure. Here is a small update.**

Dinner was uneventful, Ste walked into the dining room with dodger talking about another inmate messing around with him. He was not paying attention at all. As soon as her walked into the dining room he scanned it for Brendan, their eyes met and he stopped breathing. It didn't last long Brady looked away quickly and acted like nothing had just happened in his cell. Ste was over thinking it, he probably treats every young thing in here the same. Ste dropped his head and followed Dodger to the queue retrieving his food and taking his seat. He hardly touched any of his food, he gave Dodger his pudding. Dodger could tell his mind was elsewhere so he continued talking to others sat with him. Ste was not really acquainted with them but nodded at each other as he sat down. He kept taking short glances at Brendan but he never caught his eye, only until they all got up to return to their cells. Brendan was stood by the door as Ste was going through it and he locked his eyes on to Ste's until he stopped turning his head and carried on.

"I heard you had a run in with Trevor?" Dodger said as they made their way back.

"Where you hear that?" Ste looked at him in shock, not wanting to discuss it.

"Just around, I wouldn't take it personally. I should have warned you about him, right dick he is."Dodger carried on walking without looking at Ste. "What he do to ya?" He asked carefully now taking a glance at Ste. Ste carried on looking at his feet while they walked.

"Didn't have a chance too, Brendan stopped him. Put him in solitary." Ste mumbled, he quickly looked at Dodger just raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Brendan hey? First name basis... He must like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Only people that get along with him call him that."

"Is that a lot of people?" did Dodger mean people he befriended or his little whores in here? But either way he did not like it, he didn't want to be just another inmate to Brendan.

"Not a lot but plenty. Just be careful, I mean you can play it to your advantage but so can he." Dodger raised his eyebrow. "Well, see you later Ste."

Ste realised he had reached his cell and Dodger had already walked off before he could ask anymore. He entered his cell and sat on his bed racking his brain for answers. Did he want to get involved with Brendan? Well that was a sure yes, he didn't understand why he wanted him so much he hardly knows him. It has to be just a physical thing. But did he want to get into any trouble and jeopardise raising his sentence. Before he could think anymore into it Brendan walked into his room.

"Steven." Be tilted his head a little with his had locked behind his back. Ste stood up straight, pulling his shirt straight. He was nervous.

"Brendan." He wanted to come across strong and capable which his voice did portray, supporting himself by crossing his arms.

"Feeling better?" Brendan just stared at him showing no emotion what so ever.

"err, yeah thanks." Ste shuffled on his feet unsure where this is going. Brendan turned on his feet and went to the door. " ..err, is that it?" Ste blurted out before he realised Brendan was closing the door.

"Far from it." Brendan turned smoothing and walked back over to Ste, standing right in front of him.

Ste gulped and looked from Brendan's eyes to his lips. "Look, I don't want any trouble, I just want to do my time and get out." Brendan kept walking towards him till Ste was against the wall.

"What makes you think I want trouble Steven? This is my job. Are you saying I can't do my job?" Brendan said warning in his voice as he narrowed his eyes at Ste.

"N-no, I just... Trevor is going to come back right?" Ste said trying flipping the meaning, this made Brendan blink and straighten up and nod. "What do I do if he comes after me?"

"He won't." Brendan said simply, obviously wanting to get off the subject of Trevor. Ste didn't know what to do with himself. Brendan was his superior and if he stepped out of line, anything could happen. At the same time he could now feel Brendan's presence very close to him and want to reach out and touch what he cannot have.

"I may be in charge Steven but I won't make you do anything you don't want to." Brendan step closer to see Ste's reaction. Ste's eye attached themselves to Brendan's lips once more.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ste stuttered.

"Don't play with me Steven, I have seen how you react to me when I am..." Brendan took a step into his space, breathing on Ste's cheek. "...close." Ste drew in a steady breath.

"Why me? I hear you have other men in here willing to do...it." Brendan stepped away and raised his eyebrows. Ste instantly regretted it from the loss of intimacy.

"What? You think I sleep with other inmates? You have been here 3 days what do you know?" he said in annoyance.

"No, I-I just heard... that-"

"What, that I have my whores in each block? I take my pick?!" Brendan was clearly getting angrier. Ste needed to take a step back.

"No I just wanted to make sure." Ste said firmly. "Dodger said-"

"Mark says a lot of things. That was over 1 year and a half ago." Brendan was visibly calming down but obviously still not ok.

"He said you... beat that guy."

"I was in a bad way. Look I don't have to justify myself to you." He said straightening up.

Ste felt the shield going back up, becoming the hard guard so Ste strode forwards and pushed his chest against Brendan's.

"I know I am sorry. I want this." Ste pleaded and saw Brendan soften a little leaning close once more.

"Mmm, if you weren't so hot." Ste gently put both hands on Brendan neck and carefully kissed him. Ste's stomach dropped instantly feel the effect Brendan had on him, he could feel something click in Brendan to and the kiss suddenly become vicious. Ste was pushed against the wall behind him breaking the kiss for a split second from the impact. They soon where twisting their tongues into each other's mouth while Brendan flushed himself against Ste. Ste moans lightly into Brendan's mouth causing Brendan to thrust forwards. They broke the kiss and gasped at each other while Brendan grinds hard against Ste. Ste's breathing increases with Brendan's thrusts as he grinned at Ste. His own breathing increases as Ste's clear hard cock rubs against his own.

"ye like that Steven?" Brendan Pants, staring at Ste as his mouth hangs open. The side of Stes mouth turns up as he lets out a small laugh.

"God yeah." Ste's head fell back as Brendan attached his mouth onto his neck licking his way up to his ear lobe and gently chewed on it. They both started too grown as they increase in pressure and speed, they continued to kiss each other hungry for more.

"5 MINUTES TILL LIGHTS OUT." They both paused for a minute, realising it came from the prison speakers then resume to rub themselves against each other like horny teenagers.

"C'mon." Ste said impatiently, clawing at Brendan's chest and gagging for release.

"Cocky little shit." Brendan chuckled whilst undoing Ste's pants and rubbing him through his shorts. Ste quickly did the same taking Brendan's cock in his hand as soon as possible. Ste licked his palm slowly and watching Brendan then secured it back around him and started pumping viciously. Brendan closed his eyes momentarily while hitching a breath, he growled playfully a Ste and spat into his own hand and started to pump at Ste's cock. They quickly reached release, coming one after the other while attaching their lips to compress the moans.

Coming down from the high they collapsed against each other slowly cleaning themselves off and doing themselves up. Brendan quickly stepped away and brushed his moustache down and cleared his throat.

"Well Steven, ye better get some rest." Before Ste could answer Brendan has swiftly left the room and like no other timing the lights went out.

Ste was baffled, what had just happened? He had jacked off the head guard and visa versa, which was bloody mind blowing. Then Brendan had slipped out like nothing had happened with no more than a goodbye. What was going to happen next and why was he feeling like some had shot him in the stomach, was it dread looking into their next encounter or excitement. Ste knew he would not sleep tonight and certainly would not stop thinking about Brendan fucking Brady.

**Late night guys, you kept my going and I couldn't stop. ;) Please enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :D Look how fast you reviews got me to update the last two! :D Love you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, mean the world to me. Sorry about the slow update, RL situations and all. Anyway here you go my lovely's I hope you enjoy **

Ste slept surprisingly well that night after Brendan relieved him of some stress. He was still confused at the situation, was this a normal set up for guards and prisoners? Was he meant to feel so much for Brendan or was this just a fling for him? It probably was. Ste couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact he was just a bit of fun to him. Brendan however did clear his head and made him forget about everyone and everything he had to worry about it. Ste felt normal again, in here it can really rattle you and that little distraction took everything away. He was thankful and he was ready to beg for more.

Ste's eyes shot open from a loud buzz that they call an alarm. He had not yet had time to get used to that buzz, especially being woken up by it. That was the first night he slept from start to finish and it was truly refreshing. He rose from the bed wearing just his briefs and his t-shirt and stretched out his weary muscles with a slight smile on his face, remembering last evening events. He walked over to his jogging bottoms, slipped them on in one fluid motion and made his way for the bathroom. He liked to get there early as the majority of the troublesome inmate slept in, the only ones that turned up where usually the older inmates or the ones much like him and avoiding trouble or in need of a hot shower. He was right. There where only a handful of people that had turned up so he quickly jumped in the shower, washed yesterdays mess down and sunk into the heat of the water. He stood there for a while with his eyes closed thinking of Brady and contemplating the next steps, guessing it was not up to him but Brendan he was in charge after all.

Ste quickly dried himself and put on his clothes, more inmates where rapidly coming in. He quickly brushed his teeth and made his way back to his cell. He learnt to keep his head low to get less attention from the other men, his pace was fast and when he made it back to his cell he sighed lightly and made his way to his bed. Just as he was about to take a seat and guard came knocking, Ste stood quickly.

"You Hay?" the guard was blatantly bored, not even giving Ste more than a 2 seconds glance.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Brady wants to see you, now." Said with a thick Scottish accent. Ste's heart beat picked up and he quickly removed the small smile from his face before the guard saw. Ste was clinging to this little bit of happiness he had in this place but trying not to depend on it too much, he had no rights over Brendan, he could just drop him whenever and Ste would be once more alone.

"Well, C'mon Hay." The guard said a little inpatient making Ste jump a little and move quickly to the door. The guard showed the way to Brady's office, leading Ste through new doors to new corridors. They came to a big wooden door that needed to be buzzed open from the other side. As Ste entered he gave a small quite gasp at the interior of the large reception area. It was old fashioned but looked brand new in its state. Soft cream carpets with matching wallpaper design, rich wooden furniture includes a row or chairs against the wall nearest the door they just entered. There were two other doors directly across from the seats, one ready Warden - Bake and the other Head Guard - Brady.

To the right of the doors was a giant oak desk with a petite woman with blonde hair sitting behind it. Ste was shocked to see such a woman working in a place such as this, how she puts up with the hassle he doesn't know. "Morning Teresa." The Guard gave her a wide smile and leaned over the desk a little, "Brady ready?"

"Hi Joel," Teresa gave Joel the same smile looking up at him through her eyelashes and fiddling with her hair. "Yeah he said send him right in." Joel winked at her then walked to Brady's door and knocked. Ste quickly followed behind and heard a deep 'come in' from Brendan.

Joel stepped in and pulled Ste in by his forearm, Ste looked at his hand on him and narrowed his eyes then quickly pulled his arm from the grip. He turned his gaze to Brendan for the first time since last night and he lit up instantly. Brendan gazes was fixed on to Ste also even when Joel spoke. "Need me to wait Brendan?"

"No Joel, you need to be getting back. I will see Steven out." Ste heard the door swiftly shut behind him, breaking his eyes from Brendan's and took in his surrounding once more. The design of the room was a replica of the reception room, just with a few personal touches such as a large couch in the corner. Also a few plants which Ste could tell were fake, desk objects like that one with a number of balls on a string and the ends swing. Ste moved around the room hesitantly, brushing his fingers along the furniture till he came to the chair in front of Brendan's desk. He sat and looked back at Brendan, he had a look on his face that Ste could not read but could see curiosity and amusement.

"Morning Steven, did ye sleep well?" He tilted his head ever so slightly and smiled. Ste looked at his hands as a red blush covered his cheeks.

"Yeah actually. First proper night sleep, that." Ste gave a few nods and looked up. Brendan didn't reply and just stared at Ste a while. "Brendan..."

"Steven."

"What is this?" Ste found himself being bold and in need of his status to his man. Brendan gave him a little smirk and looked down.

"Well," Brendan stood and started walking round the desk till he was next to set and lent against his desk with his arms folded. "What do you want it to be?"

Ste just looked at him, what did he want? They couldn't be in a relationship; Brendan was his boss in a way, his enforcer."I-I don't know." Was Ste thinking too much into all of this? I mean all they did was jack each other off and make out a little. But Ste felt more than the physical side and he hoped Brendan did too. "I don't want to stop though." He gave a firm look to Brendan and he just smirked yet again.

"Mm, me either." He unfolded his arms and gave Ste his hand, Ste place his own into Brendan's slowly but was pulled quickly up and flushed against a wall of muscle. Ste breathed in deep as his eyes fluttered. God, Brendan smelt so good, a mix of shower gel and aftershave with his own musky scent. "So we won't." Ste could feel Brendan's breath on his own lips and all he could do was stare at his Brendan's lips. Ste gripped Brendan's shoulders with need and rose slightly on his toes, Brendan's arms wrapped securely around his waist.

"I can't anyway." Ste whispered against Brendan's lips before crushing them together. Ste wrapped his arms around Brendan's neck as the kiss became hungry, tongues pressed together working their way into each other. Lips sucking at one another, Ste lets out a moan causing Brendan to tighten his grip around his waist and make an animalistic growl himself. The kiss became a lot more paced yet passionate and they pushed into each other even more in that were possible. They broke for air, and looked at each other with lidded eyes then started to chuckle in the embrace.

"God, I have only known ye 4 days and I already find you addictive." Brendan leant forwards and started to suck at his neck. Ste moved his head to the side giving him more canvas space to ruin. Ste gave a low chuckle and rocked his hips forwards.

"I could say the same for you," Ste released his grip from around Brendan's neck and slid his hands down to the front of Brendan's crisp shirt. He raised his head from Ste's neck and gave him a lust filled stare and rocked his hips further into Ste's making his erection clear to Ste.

Ste pulled Brendan by the grip he had on his shirt, around the desk to the main desk chair. He gently pushed Brendan down into the chair who looked surprised.

"What?" Ste ask smirking above him and started to climb onto Brendan's lap, thighs either side of Brendan.

"Nothing, just different having someone so... Pushy." Brendan let out a warm, breath filled chuckle. He placed his palms on Ste's highs and gave firm stokes back and forth.

"Mmm," Ste nodded, smirking. "Don't like any competition in the bedroom?"Brendan just shook his head and brought both his hands round the back of Ste and gripped each cheek. Ste brought in a quick breath accompanied by a small giggle.

"I am a powerful man Steven, that's the way I like it." He brought his mouth to Ste's not wasting any time to lick him out. Ste started to grind down on Brendan, causing the kiss to become animalistic. Ste's hand trailed down Brendan's chest down to his trousers and groped him through the thin fabric and rubbed rhythmically. His other hand followed and began to undo Brendan's pants, relieving some of the tension. He then snuck his hand into the waistband of his briefs and grasped Brendan's dick firmly. Brendan's breath caught causing the kiss to stop and Ste give an open mouthed smile to Brendan. They stared at each other as Ste started to slowly pump Brendan as his breathing became inconsistent and quick. Ste started to sink down his body keeping his hand firmly on to Brendan's cock but ceasing movement, Ste's knees hit floor and he looked up at Brendan with fascination. This is the second time he had hold of Brendan but he was still amazed at how thick and long he was.

Ste licked his lips and gave Brendan one last glance, Brendan looked at him with something Ste think he imagines. He looked so amazed and overwhelmed with passion for Ste. But he shook the thought out of his head and went back to the task at hand, he wanted to make Brendan come so hard that he would never forget it. He licked the underside of Brendan's cock and heard him sigh into it, he looked up and Brendan was still watching him. He took the head into his mouth teasing the slit with his tongue; he grasped the root of his cock with one hand. He started to bob his head while sucking nicely, running his tongue up and around the sensitive bulging vein. He felt Brendan grasp his hair as he started to speed up and sucked harder but suddenly there was a short nock on the door and he was shoved under the desk.

He could hear Teresa enter, "Sorry Mr. Brady but- Oh where is Mr. Hay?" Ste found this opportunity to be one of a kind and decided to use it to his advantage. He took Brendan's cock into his mouth, answer in a gruff voice spreading the pre come across his mouth. He felt Brendan Stiffen and Ste looked up; He had wide eyes as he cleared his throat just staring at Teresa. Ste gripped his knee to erg him to answer. He quickly pointed to a door to his right but his gaze never leaving Teresa.

"Toilet." He said Stiffly, Ste started to increase his speed and increase his suction, repeatedly dipping his tongue in the slit. He rubbed up and down on Brendan's thighs soothingly causing Brendan to shut his eyes momentarily.

"erm.. Ok. Well I have John here for his weekly update..?" Ste could tell by her tone she was confused about Brendan's reactions.

"Just- just tell him to come back tomorrow." He said quickly, sounding rushed. His breathing started to increase. Ste continued to suck hard on him.

"But-"

"Go! Get out!" Brendan shouted and he heard the door shut immediately.

Brendan quickly rolled his chair back and grabbed Ste by the collar of his shirt roughly and pulled him into a standing position, before Ste could protest Brendan crushed his mouth against his and viciously kissed him. Ste quickly lapsed back with his tongue and felt the groan from Brendan vibrate his lips. Brendan broke gasping for air.

"Ye are a very bad boy, Steven." He panted pushing him against the desk and fumbled with Ste's pants. This was so rough but he loved it, making his cock leak.

Brendan pushed Ste's pants and briefs to the floor and grasped for Ste's cock eagerly. Ste drew in a quick breath of air and let it out as soon as Brendan started to pump his cock. Brendan leaned in close, breathing down Ste's neck.

"Should I punish you or reward you for such a mesmerizing blow job?" Brendan whispered into Ste's ear. Ste braced himself by leaning back on his arms on the desk.

"Maybe you should let me finish, then decide." Ste panted out, Brendan cupped his balls with his other hand and squeezed slightly. Ste gave a high pitched moan and thirsted forwards and Brendan increased his speed.

"No, something much more special for ye." He took his hands from Ste's balls and brought two fingers to Ste's mouth. Ste's eyes lit up as he greedily sucked on Brendan's fingers, making sure they were covered in his saliva.

Brendan's hand then travelled south and found Ste's entrance and with smooth motion pushed one finger in. Ste's clenched around Brendan's finger and gasped.

"Relax Steven." Brendan coaxed against Ste's neck, his pace on Ste's dick had slackened but not stopped. As soon as Ste relaxed around the first finger Brendan started to move it in and out slowly before adding the second finger. Ste started to moan into Brendan's neck, biting him gently but enough to keep him quiet.

"Good boy." Brendan groaned as he began to do a scissoring motion with his finger. He was clearing becoming agitated himself and as soon as Brendan found Ste's prostate, Ste began to bed for Brendan.

Brendan swiftly turned Ste over in the desk and pushed him face down in the desk. Ste groaned and the hardness of himself brushing against the cold wood. Brendan reached into his bottom draw and retrieved a condom, swiftly applying to his cock.

"Ye ready Steven?" He panted his, sounding as if he needed this as much as Ste. He moaned a deep 'Yeah' to Brendan and rested his forehead against his forearms. Brendan pumped his cock a couple of times before lining himself up at Ste's entrance, grasping his hips firmly with one hand. He slowly pushed in, Ste letting out an all mighty moan to go with it. Brendan rubbed up his spine, shushing him and all Ste could do was attach his teeth his forearm. Brendan withdrew himself then much more smoothly pushed himself back in. As soon as he was satisfied Ste was comfortable with his size. He gained speed and started to pant with it, Ste was moaning with every couple of thrusts still with his teeth on his arm. His other hand grasped the edge of the table stabling himself as the thrusts become more brutal. Brendan grasped his hips with both hands as he pounded into him; he ran one hand up to his hair and grasped a handful to turn his head. Brendan slowed his thrusts momentarily to lean down and kiss Ste with some passion. He quickly proceeded with his hard thrusts.

" Faster!" Ste panted, Brendan complied. He reached around and found Ste's cock and started to pump. Brendan was close and Ste knew he could burst any second. Brendan thrusts became out of sync and Ste started to moan with his mouth hanging open. Ste came hard all over Brendan's hand; all he could hear was white noise as he saw stars in his eyes. He hadn't had sex like that for a good year. As he came he clenched around Brendan's cock causing Brendan to come just as hard as he rode it out like an animal.

Brendan collapsed on Ste's back and stayed there for a good few minutes, Brendan still comfortably inside Ste. Brendan pulled out slowly and Ste groaned at the sensitivity of it all and at the loss. Ste rose from the desk slowly pulling his pants up and turning to Brendan who was doing his own trousers up Ste relaxed against the desk and watched till Brendan was standing in front of him.

"That was, wow." Ste said, blinking and looking up at Brendan as he took a step closer.

"Yeah, wow. You better go or Teresa will wonder." Ste frowned, but Brendan smiled at him a brought his lips softly to Ste's. Ste relaxed into it then Brendan broke away.

"Ok, when can I see you again?" Ste didn't want to sound needy but he didn't understand how with was going to work. Brendan smiled at him patting down Ste's hair, clearing it of their obvious activity. He then straightened up and slowly walked around the desk and stopped for Ste to follow.

"Tomorrow. I will come find you." He said and Ste simply nodded and followed him to the door. Just before Brendan reached the door Ste clasped his hand around Brendan's wrist and turned him. Ste kissed him once more, pushing if body against Brendan's. He kissed Ste back and licked his bottom lip before pulling away. He pushed Ste at arm's length and nodded at him with a small smile, giving Ste's jaw a stroke before opening the door.

"Thank you, Steven."Brendan put his hand out in front of Ste and Ste looked at it in confusion he looked at around and seeing Teresa. Oh, Ste took his hand a shook it firmly.

"Thanks Brady." He smiled warmly at Brendan before retrieving his hand, he saw Brendan's eye lit up as he smiled back clearly shocking himself and quickly frowning.

Ste made his way over the large wooden door which he first entered and opened it, as he did he turned to look at Brendan once more. Brendan winked at him and turned back into his office; Ste turned with a smirk on his face and let the door shut behind him. He can't believe that just happened, Brendan Brady just fucked the living day light out of him. He felt like he was half asleep walking back, he was on cloud 9. Even if Brendan is a dick sometimes, to be fair it is part of his job. Ste came to the conclusion he did not care if Brendan didn't have any real feelings for him, he would not stop this if he could help it, even if that meant keeping his growing feeling to himself.

**Thank you for reading! Please review :D x**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the extremely late update, I had half of it written and my laptop broke. It has been a rough 6 weeks. Anyway will try to make it up to you guys, even thought I have a hectic schedule! **

**It is a short one to keep you going but at least it's something. **

**Also reading through my last chapter I noticed ALOT of mistakes, I do apologies and will try to minimise it. **

**P.s. I realise the perfect song for Stendan; Still into you – paramore! Every time I listen to it they pop into my head.**

Brendan POV.

Brendan shut his office door and sighed, did that just happen? He rubbed his hands over his face and walked over to his desk and collapsed into the chair. He had gone there again; he should have never indulged himself in Steven, he will regret it again. Brendan quickly tried to rid the boy from his thoughts and started to shuffle through the paperwork on his desk.

There was a brief nock on the door when the door swung open.

"Brendan, how are we today?" Patrick Blake strode in and took a stand in front of Brendan's desk.

"Patrick," Brendan sighed and nodded at him, He didn't need this right now. "Right as rain." He gave a reassuring short smile and looked back to his paperwork. Patrick started to fiddle with something small on his desk but Brendan couldn't care right now.

"Mmm, still attending your therapy?" Patrick raised his eyebrows at him, grinding on Brendan's thin patience.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Brendan tilted his head slightly and sat back in his chair.

"I heard what happened with that Trevor, the bruises on his neck a pretty purple."

"Ye, thought the colour suited him personally." Patrick tutted at him.

"Look, as long as that temper of yours is under control we won't have problems now, will we." Brendan did not appreciate being talked to like a child, especially by Patrick Fucking Blake. He rose from his seat and stood tall.

"Its under control." He kept his tone clipped and controlled. He made his way round the desk to the door and opened it, "Now Patrick. If that is all, I have my rounds to do... Boss."

Patrick smirked at Brendan and strode out the office and into his own. He let out a breath he did not realise he was holding and shut the door behind him.

"Any messages Theresa?" Brendan stood by the desk and looked down at the blonde.

"No Mr. Brady, just Joel said there is some trouble down in the canteen." Brendan widened his eyes and shook his head at her.

"And when was this?" He said waving one hand around, Theresa noted the tone in his voice and innocently fluted her eyelashes at him.

"About 5 minutes ago..." Brendan sighed and head for the canteen. He needed to sort this thing with Steven, whatever it was. He just met the guy, so stopping this messing around now would be easy. He shoved the nagging feeling in the back of his head that it was more than just messing around; he felt something more for him. He quickly forgot about it as he entered the canteen and all the inmates where on the floor with their hands on their heads. His fellow guards where stood tall with guns out and pointing up. Brendan straightened up and took long strides to Joel.

"Some of the inmates started to get riled up and throwing punches around." Joel informed him as Brendan looked around. He walked to the centre of the room, inmates clearing a path for him quietly. He looked around at the small splatters of blood and then he saw Steven. He had his hands on his head and flat on his stomach, he raised his head to look at Brendan.

Brendan hitched a breath, Steven had a black eye and blood coming from his nose. He felt something he shouldn't the split second he saw him, worried, upset and most of all angry.

"Who started all of this?!" He shouted, the inmate's coward as much as they could. You could hear a pin drop. "What? Cat got your tongue?" He looks at the people around him all covered in blood and spots Browning on the floor with blood on his fists.

"Browning, nothing to say?" He keeps his head on the ground, playing dead. "Lock down! All day!" you can hear a clear sound of the inmates sighing. "Any complaints? Please, step forwards." No one moves and Brendan moves to the door. "Right let's move it!" Brendan leaves the room and heads to one of the break rooms. He closes the door and sits down in the couch. He needs to calm down, why is he so angry? So Steven got a little blood on him, nothing to do with Brendan. But Steven is his; the thought of anyone touching his things makes his furious. Brendan slams his fist on the table and stands. He composes himself smoothing down his moustaches and rolling his shoulders.

Brendan stands and leaves the break room heading straight for Steven's cell. He will give him answers, he needs them. Brendan likes to think that's why he is going and not to see if he is okay. All the inmates are in the cells and locked up, leaving Brendan to wonder how long he was calming down for. Brendan quickly made it to Stevens's cell and unlocked it. As he walked in he saw Steven sitting on the bed leaning against the wall, he glanced up from his hands as Brendan walked in.

Steven didn't move and just stared as Brendan closed the door, "What happened?" Brendan started and turned to face Steven. Steven Did not answer and just looked back at his hands." Steven. What. Happened?" Brendan snipped.

"Nothin', just got caught up in it." He said fiddling with his fingers. Brendan walked to the end of the bed.

"Caught up in what?"

"I don't know, I was with you 5 minutes before, wasn'I." Steven finally said looking up. "I walked in and dodger was sitting near the fight and I went to go and help him, got caught in the cross fire." Ste shrugged and looked at his hands again.

Brendan shuffled on his feet and cleared his throat. "C'mere." Steven looked up at him and stopped his fidgeting. He flicked a finger indicating him to come forwards. "C'mere" He repeated.

Ste slowly got up off the bed and walked to Brendan. He reached out and turned Stevens's cheek slightly to examine the eye.

"I am okay." Steven looks down, "Look I know what this is," he gestures between the two f them. "I am just a bit of fun." Steven nods, more for himself it seems. Brendan tilts his head, yeah a bit of fun. But Steven is his. Brendan cups his neck and smacks his lips to Stevens, the kiss is filled with need but it is not rushed. Steven clutches at his chest and melts into him.

Brendan Breaks the kiss and nods, "Just fun," he traces over Stevens eye with his finger tips and he leans into Brendan's touch. "But I can help with that." Brendan pushes Steven down on the bed and sinks on top of him. He kisses Steven firmly and rocks into him. Steven moans into him and grips into Brendan's hair. He starts to move down, kissing his jaw then his neck while pulling Stevens trousers and boxers down to his thighs.

Brendan can hear Steven lightly panting and he looks up to him smiling; Brendan smirks and continues his journey down south. Steven is surprisingly hard and Brendan's eyes grow with hunger as his mouth waters slightly. He greedily takes Ste in one, causing him to gasp and moan.

"Jesus, Bren..." Brendan stills at the nickname, no one calls him that, only Chez. He glances up and Steven looks just as shocked at it as he is. It is quickly overlooked at Steven thrusts up slightly into Brendan. He dips his tongue into the slit, collecting the pre cum and starts to bob his head increasing the pressure. He feels Stevens hands in his hair making his glance up. Stevens mouth a gape and eyes screwed shut as he pants with the rhythm of the sucking.

Brendan starts to increase the speed and moves a hand to his balls to massage them, all he could he was 'Oh God' and 'please' Steven obviously didn't know what he was asking for. He ran his tongue up the underside vein on Stevens cock and into the slit, and repeated till Steven was tense and coming down his throat, and God did he taste good.

Brendan moved up to Ste and smirked, "Mm, taste like no other." He said before running his tongue into Stevens mouth to share it.

"I am feelin' much better." Steven smirked, Brendan loved that face on him it got him hot and bothered but he can't get ahead of himself. If he is going to do this, it's going to be done right with no emotion and no connections. One more time won't hurt. Brendan grinned and replaced his tongue with Stevens.

**Thanks for reading, Please Review x**


End file.
